


Flamingo 火烈鸟

by Setg2154



Series: 总裁兄弟AU短篇合集 [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 忍字头上一把刀；但电影院里郑允浩的脸红得像火烈鸟的羽毛。





	Flamingo 火烈鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 郑允浩因为这份只属于他们两人的疯狂全身痉挛，每一根肌肉纤维都在激动地发抖；他那些精确、顽固、不近人情的特质在这个将他的灵魂带离天堂大门、迅速抛进地狱的吻中被他抛弃殆尽

 

 

郑允浩为道歉买了两张电影票。他要首先承认，自己有点工作狂体质，不过他还不曾为此感到抱歉过，直到今天。

 

事情是这样的，他的全幅身心都扑在这个澳大利亚的项目上面，在过去的三周中对其他事物熟视无睹。他向来如此，一忙起来就仿佛刀枪不入，只要摄取足量的咖啡因，就连饥饿和疲劳也压不垮他；他的精力被交际和算数瓜分，没有忙里偷闲的余裕，只有在少得可怜的时候会想起昌珉。不过，他就算想起来了，这份思绪也会迅速被工作冲淡，抛在脑后。三周过去，等他发觉事态不对劲，沈昌珉已经五天彻底没理他了。

 

上一次他们之间出现这么严重的矛盾还是在他留学第一年复活节临时飞回家，不仅没有提前通知他弟弟，还一个不小心吃掉了他弟弟最爱的巧克力彩蛋的时候。

 

那一天，昌珉放学回家，看到他放在客厅没来得及收的行李箱，立即像一枚鱼雷般欢欣鼓舞地火速弹射到了二楼卧室；他的兄弟一看到他，脸上的笑容明亮的就像阿波罗的太阳车，不过很快，当沈昌珉发现郑允浩正把他每年都要珍藏的高达彩蛋吃得七零八落的时候，他弟弟脸上天使般的笑容迅速变质——如果小恶魔会边恶狠狠地瞪人边掉眼泪的话，它看起来就会是昌珉那个时候的样子——昌珉甩上他的卧室房门，噼里啪啦扫下十七级台阶，在全家人的错愕目光中夺门而出。

 

当时，郑允浩自责了一整天，他怎么会连弟弟特别喜欢复活节彩蛋这点小事都记不清楚，逼得昌珉必须要用这么激进的手段和他抗议。到了如今，两兄弟早已经学会用更冷静的方法处理工作和生活方面的小矛盾，但郑允浩从来想不明白是什么让从来都像麦芽糖一样黏着自己的兄弟学会了冷战这一招，他真的应该劝昌珉不要采取这种极端办法，因为一旦他忙起来，只要不是第三次世界大战正式开打，那么一切企图让他暂停工作的尝试都于事无补。

 

而当这一个难得悠闲的午后却缺少了沈昌珉惯例的登门造访后，心里难免有些空落落的郑允浩看着通讯箱里沉寂了五天之久的昌珉的名字，终于意识到了事态的严重性。于是，他开始思考把这个周三晚上空出来，尽力补救一下他们兄弟之间濒临破产的温情，请他的兄弟做一件他们在为调节他们的青春期的叛逆心理、一家人其乐融融地参与其中之后就再也没做过的事情，到电影院里看一场电影。

 

郑允浩决定今天提早下班——这种事情发生的小概率恐怕只有彗星来临可以相媲美——他敲敲昌珉的办公室门，在得到任何答复之前就走了进去，而沈昌珉的脸色在接下来的三秒内就像风暴卷过流云的天空一样变化万千；他的弟弟先是极其不愉快地皱起眉头，在看到不速之客是郑允浩之后他脸上的惊喜一纵即逝，然后，沈昌珉开始用足以贯穿防弹钢板的视线盯着他，无声地质问“有何贵干”。

 

郑允浩被盯的有点心虚，但他充分发挥了自己泰山崩于前而不乱的冷静，沉稳地走到昌珉的办公桌前。他弟弟的目光亦步亦趋，现在正仰视着他。不过郑允浩完全没有居高临下的优越感，他反倒认为如果自己继续坚持面无表情的伪装，沈昌珉那对大眼睛里下一秒就要喷出火来。

 

这个想象让郑允浩低笑出来。他没有拖延，直接地告诉昌珉他想请他看场电影；为了迎合昌珉的喜好，他选的是一部战争纪录片。当郑允浩状似无意地提起他曾经看到沈昌珉桌子上摆放的《欧洲战争简史》、《从魏玛共和国到德国分裂》、《大棋局》等等一系列高深莫测的书籍，沈昌珉的表情从假情假意的怒不可遏变成了和蔼可亲的笑眯眯。

 

郑允浩心里一块大石落地，他没有仔细去揣摩自己到底为啥被他弟弟看的有点毛骨悚然，而是邀请沈昌珉现在就和自己一起下班，因为他订了六点钟的桌子用晚餐，这样就不会错过八点钟的电影开场。

 

沈昌珉欣然应允。他给秘书打一通电话，很快就拿好外套和车钥匙，和郑允浩一起离开公司。

 

*

 

晚餐颇合沈昌珉心意。他的小牛排煎得刚刚好，口感格外细嫩多汁，沈昌珉不由得猜想他盘子里平庸的食物是不是因为自己三周以来头一次心情舒畅而大放异彩。郑允浩在席间没有看一眼手机，主动和他闲聊，态度端正，像是个知错就改的好学生。

 

只不过这错 _怎么_ 改、改到 _什么程度_ 才算完可全由他来定。想到这个，沈昌珉绽放微笑。但他的好心情没能一直延续；电影院在一个大型商场的顶层，他们停车入库后不得不和许多人一起同乘一部电梯。狭小拥挤的空间让他感到不悦，他却主动把他哥哥护在自己身体和电梯角落里。

 

如非必要，沈昌珉不会选择和郑允浩一起出现在许多人面前。他们两个身高腿长，走到哪里都特别惹眼；现在郑允浩一身蓝色休闲西装，而他自己的打扮再添条领带就正式得能直接赴国宴，自然也不例外。他们在排队的时候已经在人群中掀起过一阵小型飓风，站在电梯里时情况变本加厉，他们前面的几个人的眼神数以百计地在他和郑允浩之间暧昧徘徊，不过因为沈昌珉不怎么好看的脸色，他们打量他哥哥明显更久一些。

 

当事人之一的郑允浩压根事不关己，他在幼儿园里就是人群焦点，之后班长、学生会主席、新生代表、毕业生演讲一个不落，早就习惯了被所有人有意无意地注视；不过他不在意，不代表沈昌珉不会在意。他从小就恨死了这些人放在他哥身上的油腻目光，对此，沈昌珉干脆地挤在郑允浩身前，他比他哥高两公分，于是得以密不透风地阻断一切探查——某位乘客第五次瞥向郑允浩，却只撞进了沈昌珉愤怒的眼神里：沈副总这一眼中的恐吓足以吓哭他们庞大企业里任何一名在血与泪的熬炼后最终斩获博士学位的优秀员工，所以那个陌生人被沈昌珉瞪地遍体生寒，猛然从一个粉红色的幻想里惊醒、倒退了两步，恨不得把自己塞进电梯墙壁的缝隙里。

 

当电梯到达顶层，人群鱼贯而出。沈昌珉心满意足地跟着郑允浩检票入场，出于一种疏离的习惯，他们默契地选择在影厅中间偏右的无人角落落座。

 

*

 

电影开场没多久，沈昌珉就注意到自己身边摇摇欲坠的郑允浩。不过他本来就没打算把心思放在电影上，因此没有对他哥哥明显不合格的赔礼道歉心生芥蒂。沈昌珉仅仅偏过头去，好整以暇地观察着正在和修普诺斯天人交战的郑允浩，觉得有点好笑。

 

他哥哥闭着眼睛，两手矜持地交叠于膝头，西装外套好好地盖在他身上，帮他抵御电影厅里冷得好像进口自西伯利亚高原的空调。屏幕反射的光彩投映在郑允浩脸上，延绵婉转，他的神情看起来像是若有所思。但郑允浩逐渐低垂的头颅却说明纪录片里温斯顿·丘吉尔激动人心的演讲辞没能打退他的瞌睡；他哥哥沉沦在梦境和现实的交界点，只有在他的颈椎无法承受头颅的重量时才会猛然惊醒，像是听到了风吹草动的小兔子，警惕地看一看身边有没有自天空飞降的老鹰——当确认一切安全如常后，郑允浩再次被睡意降服，即便低沉的男中音旁白之后震耳欲聋的炮火音效也不能突破他傲人的抗干扰能力。

 

沈昌珉的心思早就没放在敦刻尔克大撤离和第三帝国的兴亡上了，他笑着看他哥像小鸡啄米似的点着头，余光瞟到郑允浩西装外套之下的两腿间，一个在他心头盘旋依旧的邪恶计划终于浮出水面。

 

*

 

郑允浩原本打算认真地看完电影，最好能在回家路上和昌珉聊聊观后感，以前三周里弥补自己这个当哥哥对弟弟不理不睬的严重过失。但很不幸，开场五分钟后，睡意就像魔鬼一般纠缠住了他。

 

过去的三周里他累坏了，一旦他放松下来就在睡意之前溃不成军。说实话，他这十五分钟睡得还挺香的，就算电影院环绕音响的混响也没能惊扰他。而当一只手摸进他盖在腿上的西装外套时，他还以为梦乡中有一只猫咪跳上了他的大腿后不小心踩到了某个不该踩的地方。他想劝阻那只淘气的小猫赶紧让开，伸手抓住了它的尾巴——有点不对劲，他手里的东西按照猫尾巴而言硬了点，骨节分明，还有指头。

 

_是一只手。_

 

“——！”

 

郑允浩用上了在处理金融泡沫碎掉的瞬间公司股价大跳水时的临危不乱才没有当场失声尖叫。他在骤然间睡意全无，死死地捏住那只不怀好意地往自己的胯下摸的人手。作为一个刚刚还睡眼惺忪的人，他的力气大得完全不合理，这让他身边的昌珉发出一声低呼。

 

“哥…”

 

沈昌珉听起来委屈巴巴的，这让郑允浩立刻卸了手下的劲儿，他转而看向昌珉，随后毫不意外地发现他兄弟的眼神完全是另外一个意思；沈昌珉嘴角屈起，眼睛里头的明知故犯在明灭不定的光源照亮下飘忽闪烁，但郑允浩却无法为此为由训诫他这个不懂事的弟弟。

 

一方面，是因为他们身处公共场合，他们英国留学教给他们的绅士礼仪不允许他们公然对峙、打搅旁人；再一个，他弟弟的手正在他迅速硬起来的性器上隔着布料揉揉捏捏。郑允浩急火攻心，骂又骂不出来，他只能瞪着沈昌珉，过了半晌才趁着轰隆隆的配乐挤出一句，“你脑子进水了？”

 

但这个时候，疯起来六亲不认的沈昌珉开始拉他的裤子拉链，动作快到郑允浩来不及反应，等他想要阻止，沈昌珉已经在隔着内裤搔刮他敏感的龟头系带的底端。这样一来，他浑身上下的力气都集中到了下身去，手脚软得不像话。郑允浩咬紧嘴唇不要发出惹人耳目、令他不齿的呻吟声，一边用力扯开沈昌珉的胳膊，可他的动作在他弟弟不动如山的手腕上完全是杯水车薪；而揉搓他龟头的、小提琴家的左手手指那么灵活，在他心里搅起情欲的风暴。

 

在另一声爆破声中，对现在自己完全处于弱势的事态感到忧心忡忡的郑允浩想要站起身，但这个企图因为发抖的两腿失败了，他跌回座位里，“沈昌珉，这里可是电影院——”

 

他的声音有点高，引得被打扰到的两排前的人侧目而视。郑允浩不自觉地闭紧眼睛，觉得如果叫他们看破了沈昌珉正在这件西装外套底下对自己做的事情，那恐怕坐着美联航看着自己的飞机一头撞进世贸双子塔的惊悚也不过如此。他又羞又愤，狠狠地咬着牙，抬眼去再看他的弟弟，后者正不知廉耻地把闲着的右手手指抵在嘴唇前面，比了个“嘘”的手势，让打算骂他的哥哥噤了声。

 

“哥叫我来看电影，自己却睡着了，这像话吗？”沈昌珉舔了舔唇，绷着一张脸，“连陪我看完电影的诚意都拿不出来，这也算道歉吗？”

 

郑允浩被他噎得说不出话来。他的瞪视由于自觉理亏缺乏攻击性，呆滞地任由恶魔般的弟弟的手伸进自己内裤，终于开始直接抚摸他早就开始勃起的性器。绝对不合时宜的快感让他汗毛倒立，“沈昌珉，别在这里……”

 

而沈昌珉俯下身来，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。他弟弟舔进他的嘴巴，轻柔地吸吮他的舌尖，安抚他想要蹦出什么禁止词句的唇舌，在他敏感的软腭上来回舔舐；沈昌珉的右手游弋在他的腰侧、大腿和胸口，郑允浩觉得自己的理智正在被吸走，他可以就这样融化在电影院的座位里。

 

但沈昌珉打断这个吻，凑在他耳边，冷不丁告诉他，“哥知道有人在看吗？”

 

纪录片雷动的配乐声在霎时间小了好几十个分贝，而沈昌珉的话在他脑内像蘑菇云一般爆炸开；突如其来地，郑允浩觉得暗处有数不清的灼热视线正在盯着他的两腿之间——他的阴茎被他弟弟握在手心，因为这个淫秽的想象变得更硬了——沈昌珉戏谑地用拇指擦过顶端的裂缝，把一大滴前列腺液涂抹开，他用嘴唇拱了拱郑允浩冰凉的耳垂，呵出一团湿热的气。

 

郑允浩的表情现在兴奋又绝望。他把沈昌珉的衣袖攥得死紧，向后靠去和他的弟弟拉开距离，想用迷蒙的双眼看一看四周究竟是谁在盯着他们。

 

“不是这里的人。”沈昌珉饶有兴致地看着他，用拇指和食指捻动着，“监控可是无处不在的。屏幕后的人总会看得清我们在干什么。”他又揉开一团前液，“这么浪的吗，哥？喜欢给人看？”

 

“不...”郑允浩从未觉得如此虚弱，但他的确可耻地为此变得比什么都硬。

 

“不然怎么会一提起来被人看就漏成这样？”

 

郑允浩早该知道沈昌珉的字典里从来没有半途而废这个词。一旦他的兄弟铁了心要做什么事情，那么他绝对不达目的不罢休。这在许多情况下是一个珍贵的优点，但如今，郑允浩想到自己将会被他在这个零零散散坐着人的影厅里撸到射，黑暗的环境内突然溅出灼热的火光，让他闭紧了眼睛。他象征性地扑腾了一下，就不再尽力抗争什么，他的眼眶发热，像是要哭出来了。

 

他自认为做好了承受一切的心理准备，但沈昌珉认真地开始撸他，他仍然没能忍住一声从他胸膛底端钻出来的低吟。它混进了背景音乐的洪流中而几不可闻，但这一点丝毫不影响郑允浩为此感到万分难堪，某种堕落的毁灭感席卷而来，他颤抖着夹紧腿，因为欲望而理智模糊。他再也强硬不起来了，慌乱中他把自己的指节咬在齿间，当他的弟弟以搭载着阿波罗登月舱的火箭冲破大气层般的势不可挡帮他手淫的时候，他脑子里任何一点理智都被赶向了一座望不到头的情欲荒山的另一边。

 

沈昌珉的手指用火山喷发般的热情包裹着他。 _那双握着他性器的手曾经和他一起握过风筝线轴，捕过蝴蝶，学过钢笔字_ ；在今天它们是罪恶的，给他带来令人崩溃的堕落快感。郑允浩不知道该以什么表情面对这一切，他猛地向前倾身，头顶撞在了前排座位上。但他一点都没觉得痛，他的两只手像抱住激流中的浮木那样攀上前排椅背，已经完全忘了自己在哪里。

 

沈昌珉着迷的看着他。郑允浩的侧脸仍然是一副略显责备的表情，不知道是在责怪得寸进尺的弟弟，还是甘愿沦为从犯的自己。郑允浩没能坚持多久，很快就射进他手心。他在之前禁欲将近一个月，早已经没有硬着头皮忍住的骨气。

 

当高潮来袭，他哥哥仰起小脸哑着喉咙闷哼两声，两腿抵住地面不断挣动，咬在嘴里的关节已经被口水弄得一团糟糕。

 

沈昌珉全程盯着他看，没有漏过一丝最细微的反应。他觉得在影厅明灭不定的光下，在郑允浩那双因为快感和眼泪迷蒙又明亮的眼睛里闪耀的是钻石的火彩，是碳基生物最高形式的美丽。

 

*

 

之后的事情理所当然。电影还未演到半场，他就浑身脱力，几乎是被沈昌珉架在肩膀上拖进了男洗手间里。他没有出声劝阻他的弟弟等到回家在和他做这个，因为他明白沈昌珉就是故意为之。明亮的灯光刺痛了他的眼睛，但很快他就被半推半搡地塞进厕所隔间，沈昌珉把他压在墙上昏天黑地地亲个没完。郑允浩不知道自己的下身什么时候被脱得精光，当昌珉从他嘴唇上撤开，他因为皮肤的刺痛向下看，看到了粗暴的动作在他大腿上留下正在变肿的红痕，但情欲冲刷着他们两个，这痕迹简直是在为他们助兴。

 

昌珉扒掉他的长裤和内裤，他配合地抬脚，让还穿着鞋的脚从裤管里挤出去。沈昌珉又过来吻他，把他死死压在单薄的墙上，用舌头操着他的嘴，一只手勾起他的一条腿搭在马桶边沿，然后整个人挤进他的两腿之间。他的手沿着他的肩膀向下一路摸到大腿根，来来回回地揉捏那些软肉，像在把玩一个昂贵的中国花瓶。

 

郑允浩由着他摸，被他吻得透不过气，脸闷得红到要滴血，头脑因为缺氧而眩晕。当昌珉终于放开他，他的眼睛里已经盛满眼泪；两根手指不容拒绝地揉弄他后穴入口的紧绷肌肉，“放松，”沈昌珉告诉他，“没带润滑剂，不想弄伤你。”

 

两根黏糊糊的手指捅了进去，郑允浩的眼泪掉了下来。不是因为久未使用的地方被打开的酸胀和不适感，而是因为他混沌的脑子里一个分外鲜明的认知：他弟弟正在就着他刚刚射在内裤里的精液操开他的屁股。巨大的羞耻感让他两腿一软，只有靠攀住沈昌珉的后背才不会摔在隔间的地板上。

 

沈昌珉打量着他，眯起了眼睛。他哥哥目前还是好好穿着的衬衣因为两手抬起的姿势变得紧绷绷的，显得他的胸部又大又柔软。他由着郑允浩整个人挂在自己身上，一只手给他做扩张，另一只手一颗颗打开衬衣纽扣。他的动作慢条斯理，不疾不徐，和他另一只手揉弄那圈紧绷的括约肌的急切对比鲜明，让他哥哥红透了耳根。郑允浩喘得好像五秒前才射过，乳首随着胸膛起伏不安地颤动，像是一道尚待品尝的精致的餐前小菜。沈昌珉毫不客气地俯下身去，一口把右边的乳尖含进嘴里又吸又咬，郑允浩的后穴立刻绞紧了他的手指，他用指腹随意抵住最敏感的那一点开始揉搓，郑允浩发出一声惊呼。

 

他抬眼看去，他哥哥的脸庞近在咫尺。脸颊的颜色早就比粉红要深多了，像火烈鸟的羽毛，眼眶也是，泪水不受控制地往下流，那张色情诱人的嘴巴张开着，露出湿软的舌尖，呼出滚烫的空气。他的整张脸呈现出亟待抚慰的神情，叫他无法抗拒。他用手指操着那个不断开合的狭窄甬道，动情地凑上去亲吻他的额头、鼻梁、嘴唇，又去舔他的耳廓。

 

当他在他耳边告诉他“你看起来真的很漂亮”的时候，郑允浩挂在他身上，抖得像是被电打了的养殖水池里的鱼，他那条踩着马桶的腿歪歪斜斜，后背死死抵住隔间墙壁。沈昌珉又拧了拧他的乳头，然后一把捞住他的腰，他从郑允浩股间抽出三根水光淋漓的手指，扶着自己胀痛的性器缓缓操了进去。

 

一开始很艰难，不过当他整根插入后，一切就变得容易许多。沈昌珉托着郑允浩软的不像话的腰，另一只手扶住他的胯骨开始动起来。他哥哥的手松散地搭在他的肩膀上，在每一次他向里顶的时候拧紧他外套的布料。这里没有影厅里那么冷，沈昌珉很快就冒出汗来，他甩甩头发，舔着嘴唇，用手抱住他哥哥就快要从马桶上面滑落大腿，他看着郑允浩被他顶的说不出话、射过一次的阴茎又逐渐勃起的样子，嘴角咧出一个邪恶的微笑。

 

“爽吗？”他眯着眼睛问，汗水打湿了他的睫毛，“腿夹紧了，我脱一下外套。”他哥哥听到这个命令像是恍然从梦中惊醒般，当沈昌珉放开支撑、扯掉自己的外衣时，他先前一直软弱无力的光裸右腿忽然有了生命似地紧紧贴着他的腰，两只手死死扒住他弟弟的脖子，好像他是他在惊涛骇浪里唯一可以仰仗的船锚。

 

沈昌珉随手把衣服挂在挂钩上，他抬手抹了把汗，又用手臂勾住郑允浩的腿弯，汗湿的手掌握住郑允浩的腰，开始用力操他。沈昌珉抱着他横冲直撞，像一匹狂放的野马般自由驰聘，不管不顾，每一下都把郑允浩顶的眼冒金星，无力地晃动。他两手在沈昌珉脖子后面交握，只有把每一根指节扭到痛才能给他提供足够的支撑力，保证他不会摔下去。

 

但沈昌珉完全不管不顾。他知道他哥哥喜欢这个，对自己百般纵容的哥哥不论被他怎么过分地玩弄都不会对他生气，尽管郑允浩皱着眉头，用一排雪亮整齐的牙齿咬着嘴唇，尽量不要叫得太响，但沈昌珉知道他会因为被自己粗暴对待而更兴奋。他强悍的哥哥从来不需要他温柔以待，而他乐于挥洒这份奢侈的权力，也非常乐于扮演一个任性妄为的弟弟——在其它任何时候，他都要比他在郑允浩面前要成熟、自律、保守得多了——在电影院的洗手隔间里，沈昌珉喘着粗气，望着他哥哥湿润的眼睛，热切地把性器顶进他哥哥湿润的直肠里。

 

郑允浩显然被他干的很爽，他在肩膀耸动中把单薄的墙壁撞得不断晃动，放浪形骸地仰高脖子，断断续续地低吟。但很快，他就没有了自如使用声音的奢侈；门锁响动，一个陌生人进到了盥洗室。

 

这个细微的声响如同惊天爆破，让他神游在九重天外的理智回笼，他胸膛剧烈地颤抖，却连大气都不敢出。沈昌珉也停住了，但他仅仅停了三秒钟就开始继续用力干他，郑允浩惊慌地睁大眼睛，背也不敢继续靠在隔间墙壁上了，他贴着沈昌珉坚实宽阔的胸膛，但腰身仍然被沈昌珉顶的忍不住弹动不已。他投以沈昌珉的眼睛里盈满惊惧和胆怯，像被猎枪惊动的林鹿般抽动鼻翼，但他的可怜样无疑让他顽劣的弟弟更为兴奋，他甚至更用力地更狠辣地操着他，一边愉悦地眯起眼睛，俯下身去，随手把西装外套的一角塞进他的嘴里，然后在他耳旁吹了口气，同时对他说：

 

“——嘘。”

 

郑允浩读懂了他的眼神。那充满恶作剧式的爱意的眼神热情如火，告诉他的哥哥自己为这样不合常伦的危险情事有多兴奋，他又是多么享受这一刻，全身心地陶醉其中；郑允浩的大腿因为羞耻和头脑眩晕失去了力气，但他正在被操弄的后穴却绞的很紧，他们交合的地方传来下流的粘腻声响，回荡在这狭窄的四壁间；尽管他一点都不想面对让他感到万分羞耻的现实，他的求生本能却让他竖起耳朵，把这些淫荡的水声还有这道薄薄的门后陌生人弄出的轻微动静一起全部灌进他生了锈的脑子里。

 

他的意识在维系理智保持安静和不顾一切地放声尖叫中不断摆荡，他心底和身下同时热得想要冒出火来。昌珉每一下都操在他的前列腺上。这感觉像是在坐跳楼机，来来回回一百遍；在一百零一次下坠时他没能忍住一声放荡的高声呻吟，他咬着的那块布危险地掉落了，所幸昌珉吻了过来，把这声浪叫堵回了郑允浩的喉咙里。

 

他忘记了一切，他的指尖隔着衬衣在昌珉背后撕扯。那里肯定会留下血痕，但他真的控制不住自己。他用不断颤抖的嘴唇含住他弟弟的舌尖，用蠕动个不停的后穴接纳那根粗大性器的所有侵犯。郑允浩因为这份只属于他们两人的疯狂全身痉挛，每一根肌肉纤维都在激动地发抖；他那些精确、顽固、不近人情的特质在这个将他的灵魂带离天堂大门、迅速抛进地狱的吻中被他抛弃殆尽。

 

他忘情地吻着昌珉，直到后者拽着他的头发把他扯开，他的头皮因为粗暴的动作疼痛不已。外面已经没有任何动静， _有可能是被他们发情弄出的巨大动静吓走了_ ，郑允浩想着，而他嘴角上挂着的微笑多少有点无耻。

 

这份坦然惹恼了想把他逼到软弱求饶的昌珉。“爽吗？”他掐住他的屁股，性器顶端蹭过他的前列腺，让他仰起头。他后脑勺砰的一声撞上他身后的墙。

 

他闭了闭眼，然后睁开，望进沈昌珉那双深邃的眼睛里。那里面只有他，倒影中他脸上的迷醉会让他清醒过来后无地自容。但现在，郑允浩舔了舔嘴唇，他空出一只手放浪地撸着自己硬到发痛的阴茎，半阖着眼睛对他的兄弟说，“爽。”

 

沈昌珉被他撩拨地更兴奋了。他把郑允浩抱在怀里，像是世界末日的临界点就在这个电影院的厕所隔间里那样狂热地和他做爱；如果说之前他都能够保持理智，那么现在他撞进他身体里的动作甚至带着一点对事物超脱了他掌控的愤怒。这份愤怒，狠狠地敲击着郑允浩不怎么转得动的脑子——

 

当这场仓促荒唐的性爱结束，他沉下心来回味这份令他胆寒的惊险和刺激时深刻地告诉他，某些疯狂的因子将会在他的余生中排除一切阻碍，无视道德常理，破除社会因素，甚至无关多巴胺和内酚酞，它们将迫使他和他的兄弟一起坠落悬崖或者冲破天空，直到像他们心照不宣的默契指引的那样，让他们终结在同一个地狱或者天堂里。

 

现在他无暇顾及这些，他只能听到狭小空间里自己颤抖的呻吟和错乱的心跳。昌珉，他的兄弟，他的暴君般的情人，在他身前喷出炙热的吐息，目光中带着宗教般的热忱，像个所求无度的顽劣孩童般将他的一切掠夺殆尽。

 

郑允浩想自己一定是疯了，因为他觉得昌珉那张沉浸在狂热中的英俊脸庞、那双高热病人般闪着光的眼睛看起来美得摄人心魄。他凑过去，把许多细碎的亲吻落在他的唇边；他一直吻着，直到环抱他们的疯狂在长久之后终于归于沉寂。

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
